1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the side airbag apparatus, which protects the occupant of a vehicle against injury in the event of side collision by inflating the airbag into a vehicle cabin from the airbag module. More specifically, the present invention relates to the side airbag apparatus, which can surely protect the occupant of a vehicle against injury.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the conventional side airbag apparatus, which protects the occupant of a vehicle against injury in the event of side collision, the airbag is inflated towards the region between the occupant and the door so as to protect an occupant of a vehicle against injury. In that occasion, the airbag is inflated form the module case accommodated within the door or the seat of the vehicle As an example of this types of conventional side airbag apparatus, there is provided the side airbag apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publications H10-273010, H10-29491, and 2000-280851.
In the conventional side airbag apparatus, the airbag is deployed towards the space between the occupant and the door so that the occupant M will not bump against the door by the shock of collision. In the conventional side airbag apparatus, furthermore, the airbag is deployed into the vehicle cabin in order to keep the occupant under the restraint by the inflated airbag.